


Chris Is Cute When He Is Mad

by Mydeepestthoughts



Series: Give It The Old College Try [5]
Category: Glee RPF, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydeepestthoughts/pseuds/Mydeepestthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren p.o.v to "Five vs. One" You see when Darren went after Chris and his thought on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris Is Cute When He Is Mad

As the Starkids got to know Chris more and more, the more of the white board got filled up. The pro side listed things like adorable, creative, funny, etc. and the con slide has things like shy, too smart?, too friendly?, etc. nothing too extreme like part time ax murder, or stripper by night, even though Darren wouldn’t mind that last one. He starts to picture what Chris would look like in skin tight short shorts topless. 

~Shit what am I thinking?~

Darren stops himself before anything gets too far. This board is like a constant reminder of Chris. Ever since they started listing thing Darren had been having dreams about Chris. As weeks go by, Darren is the only one who hasn’t had any alone time with Chris since that day in their singing class. That moment was the most awkward moment Darren had had in a while, and the two had gotten enough awkwardness for a decade. After a month, everybody suddenly stopped talking to Chris which seemed weird since everyone had basically been in complete awe of him. Darren didn’t say anything because he knew that if he did the Starkids would tease him for caring. Nobody would say his name or anything he happened to do that day that was extremely hilarious like everything else Chris did. Maybe they’re over him. Maybe he isn’t as great as they thought in the beginning of the year. Everything thing went back to how it was before this Colfer guy came into the picture. It was like he had just disappeared or didn’t exist when suddenly he heard in a small voice coming from the dining room “So C.C.W. is still on right?” Jaime asks.

“Of course it is. We need to get everything though. So maybe Saturday we could go get the stuff?” Lauren responds.

“Someone still needs to bring him here.” Joey adds.

“Oh yhea, he doesn’t know” Joe peppers in.

Darren goes to where they are sitting. “You guys don’t have to throw me a surprise party. By the way what did I do? And what does C.C.W stand for?” Darren says as he cracks open a beer.

“What? No. It’s a Chris Colfer welcome party. He’s from California moving to Michigan where he knows no one is a big deal for him.” Lauren says.

“I thought you guys were over him. You never talk about him anymore.”

“Yhea well with your love hate thing for him would we thought you wouldn’t want to help sooo….” Joey then says with a smirk.

“I don’t have a love hate thing for him.”

“So what I’m hearing is you’ll drive us to get everything?”

“Yhea Saturday got it” Darren walks away acting all cool. Why they were doing this was beyond Darren, but a party is a party, and Darren was known for his legendary parties.

Saturday comes around and everyone is running around like crazy.

“LET’S GO!” Darren yells. They all goes out the door at once.

“I call front seat” Joe demands every curse Joe for being the first to say it.

“Shotgun music control then” Jaime connects her phone as soon as they’re in.

The car ride was interesting. It went from sing Journey to Carly Rea Jepsen. Once they got there they all agreed that they’d go get food first since it was about to be seven and nobody had made food. “Taco Bell” Joey mutters as he walks over to the food court. Once everyone is done they hang out making a game plan of which stores to hit first. Joe notices Chris out of the corner of his eye.  
“Is that him?” he says, trying to connect the face in his head to the one he was looking at, causing Darren to look over.

“Speaking of the devil” Lauren says, slapping Darren’s arm.

“Let’s go say hi. We haven’t talked to him in a while.” Jaime points out, and with that the group gets up and starts walking towards Chris.

“Hey Chris,” Joey calls after him, causing Chris to speed up.

“Hey Chris wait up” Chris turns, and Joey smiles and matches Chris’ speed with Joe Walker, Darren, Lauren and Jaime all sprinting behind him. Why is he basically running? Chris stops and then waits for them. As soon as they arrive Chris snaps at them.

“What?” They look at him confused.

“What’s wrong honey?” Lauren sweetly speaks out resulting in Chris rolling his eyes at her.

“Look you guys don’t have to do this. It’s pretty damn clear you don’t like me, and you know what? that’s perfectly fine, but don’t act all friendly and shit.” They’re all baffled by the word that just came out of his mouth. What the hell is he talking about?

“What?” Darren slurs flustered.

“No, Chris we do like you. What gave yo-” Joey beginnings but Chris cuts him off.

“Stop. I have dealt with people like you all my life. I don’t need to take this carp anymore…” Everyone listens carefully. Chris seems to go into defense mode.

~Damn he looks cute when is angry.~

“…acting like you like me and then going behind my back talking bad about me. No. Not anymore. I’m not going to be that toy everyone likes to drag around never giving two shits about! So you know what… go on… talk about all my flaws, but at least have the balls to say it to my face.” Chris waits for a respond, but none of them can formulate any word. Darren looks around and sees that Lauren and Joe seemed hurt; Joey and Jaime were just astonished, but he was kind of into it. 

~He looks amazing right now. ~

Chris is a little red and has a bit of a stutter but man oh man is it fucking adorable. Once Chris is done waiting he turns and starts to walk away. I think he looks attractive now what if I made him angrier. That was the only thing on his mind so he decides it be a great idea to try. “What the fuck just happened that guy was a total asshole to you guys?!”

“Just let it go” Jaime said.

“No he can’t talk to you guy like that” Darren starts to walk after Chris.

“Darren!” a girl yells.

“Hey!” he screams, but Chris doesn’t stop.

“Man just let it go” Joey attempts to calm him down.

“Hey Asshole!” Darren shouts loud enough for the whole mall to hear. What am I doing? Darren tries to stop himself but can’t. It was like he needed to see Chris all flustered and angry. Chris walks faster.

“I know you can hear me!” Darren screams one last time and starts chasing after him. Darren wanted to stop but he couldn’t, the thought of Chris looking him in the eye yelling at him excited him. Heck maybe Chris would get touchy, and that really excited him. Chris steps out the door of the mall and into the large courtyard. Darren knew that that courtyards parking lot was closed so Chris would have to stay there. Damn the boy can walk fast. None of the people that had come with him are in sight. Darren storms through the door. They exchanges looks for a while.   
~I had forgotten how blue his eyes were.~

He stops before he gets distracted and starts drooling over his eyes.

“You don’t get to talk to them like that.” Darren finally breaks the silent. Chris stays quiet. The seriousness on his face seemed so … sexy to him.

“All those accusations aren’t true…” he continues “…they’re the nicest most caring people I know and you you’re just-” Everyone who came with him burst into the courtyard.

“Darren come on lets go” Jaime says.

“No he can’t get away with this” Darren responds when in reality he really wanted to see Chris pissed off.

“We’re good, man” Joe then pats Darren’s shoulder. Darren shakes Joe off.

“He’s just sitting there!” Darren tells them. 

~How is it even possible to make sitting stimulating? Maybe this is my fetish. Maybe he is my fetish.~

Darren felt as if he just had an epiphany of some sort.

“Let’s just go” Lauren declares. Darren decides that he’s done and notices that this whole idea was insane, but then Chris finally speaks.

“No” Chris stand and everyone stares at him “I want to know what he was going to say. What am I Darren? Finish your sentence.” They turn to Darren. All his thought had gone away he doesn’t even know anymore. 

~How are you getting out of this one genius?~

Darren shakes his head. He couldn’t think of anything but the word insanely hot and crazy gorgeous. What was he supposed to say “Oh I think you are super good-looking mad and I wanted to piss you off in hopes you’d yell at me or touch me”? No he couldn’t say that; for one it sound crazy, and secondly he wasn’t sure what this was.

“I… you…” Darren doesn’t answer. Lauren jumps in saving Darren.

“I don’t know what we did wrong Chris, but I’m sorry.”

“Me too” everyone else adds on except Darren. He was still trying to come up with something to say. He sees Chris take a breath in.

“I might have overreacted” Chris apologizes.

“Look man we’re cool if you are” Joe stated.

“Yhea sure, I’m sorry too” Chris says.

The drive back home is silent. Nobody talked until they got home. “So I’m gonna go shower” Darren stated, dropping the keys on the table as he passes by. He doesn’t want things to be awkward so he decides to say something, not the truth of course. He turns to face them sitting in the living room. “Look, I’m sorry I chased him down I just… I couldn’t let him talk to you guys like that.”

None of them say anything. They just walk over and give him a group hug. “Thanks buddy” Joey says and goes back to the living room. Darren goes grabs some clothes and heads to the shower. 

~What was I thinking? Why did I have that weird urge? Why is he so damn cute? Why do I find him attractive?~ 

Darren was questioning everything; after all, the shower is where people tend to do most their thinking. He closes his eyes and his thoughts then melts into pictures of Chris and his angry face. How Chris hair looked as if he’d been running his hand through it all day. How he seemed shaky but confident in himself. As the hot water hit his back his imagination got a bit more creative. He imagined that the touch he so desperately wants actually happened. His body clenches at the thoughts of Chris’ hand on Darren’s shoulder moving it down towards his back and gently but firmly running it up and down his spine. His grin got bigger and bigger imagining all these scenarios. Darren then started to lower his hand away from his hair to move down toward his chest and then lower …  
“Darren, Amy is here” someone yells and it’s all gone.


End file.
